Mission au village d'Oto !
by balsa23
Summary: La team Kakashi part en mission de reconnaissance au village d'Oto. Naruto va t-il obéir et ne pas tenter de ramener Sasuke? c'est un résumé global de l'histoire qui promet d'être longue... laissez des reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une mission de rang A.

- " _Team Kakashi ! Je dois vous envoyer sur une mission de rang A ! C'est une mission de d'espionnage au village du son. Vous devrez récolter le plus d'informations sur Orochimaru et ses activités. Nous devons savoir s'il est toujours en contact avec l'Akatsuki._

_- Ah super !_" s'exclamèrent en cœur Naruto et Sakura !

- _"On te ramènera en même temps, Sasuke !_"pensa le Jinchuuriki.

- "_Mais je dois préciser quelque chose. Vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir. Ne tentez rien qui concerne Sasuke !"_ajouta Tsunade.

- _"C'est pas possible, Obaachan ! on ne peut pas laisser passer une telle occasion de le ramener !!_

_- Naruto ! Ne tente rien ! On y retournera, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu sois patient. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit maintenant, on ne pourra plus rien faire ensuite. D'autres questions ??_

- _Non !_" s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

- "_Alors bon courage. Allez-y ! Kakashi ! reste s'il te plait._

- _Oui, Godaime sama ?_

- _Pourrais-tu surveiller Naruto ? j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises et tente de ramener Sasuke. Il est vital que vous soyez discret là-bas._

- _Entendu, Godaime sama. Je ferai mon possible pour le contrôler_.

- _Alors, bonne chance._ "

Kakashi sortit du bureau du Hokage et rejoignit ses deux élèves.

- " _On se rejoint à la sortie du village à 14h. Veillez à apporter des vivres pour 2 semaines._

_Nous avons un long chemin qui nous attend._

- _Pas de problème, kakashi sensei "_, répondit Naruto.

- "_Je serai prête_ !" dit Sakura.

Naruto partit en courant jusqu'à son appartement. Il jeta un œil à la photo de la team Kakashi et pensa : « je te ramènerai, Sasuke, je t'en fais la promesse ! »

Il pris une douche, rassembla ses armes et sa nourriture et se dirigea vers la porte.

Etant en avance, il s'arrêta chez Ichiraku pour manger des râmens.

- " _Salut Naruto ! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu !_

_- Oui je sais. En plus, je pars en mission aujourd'hui ! Donc, je voudrais le maxi râmen._

_- Ok ! un maxi râmen, un ! Et garde ton argent. C'est la maison qui offre !_

_- Oh merci, Teuchi san. "_

Il avala son bol de râmen en vitesse et courut jusqu'à la sortie du village. Kakashi et Sakura attendaient.

- "_ Tu es en retard Naruto !"_grogna Sakura.

- " _Désolé Sakura chan. Je le referai plus._

- " _Bon, on peut y aller maintenant !_ " dit kakashi.

Ils s'en allèrent par la porte Nord, en direction du village du son et d'Orochimaru.


	2. le voyage !

Chapitre 2 : le voyage.

Cela faisait une journée qu'il sautait d'arbre en arbres quand Kakashi fit signe à ses deux élèves de s'arrêter. Ils mangèrent dans une clairière puis Kakashi se leva et dit :

- « Ecoutez- moi ! Je vais vous expliquer comment va se passer la mission. Premier point, nous travaillerons en équipe et donc on reste ensemble. Deuxième point, s'il y a un soucis, vous vous mettez en retrait et n'interviendrez que si je vous fait signe. Enfin, ne tentez rien concernant Sasuke !

- Mais Kakashi sensei…

- Ne discute pas Naruto.

- Pfff…..

- Bon, on repart. On devrait arriver dans une demi-journée. »

Ils repartirent, Naruto et Sakura se regardant d'un air désespéré. Ils étaient repartis depuis une heure quand deux kunai surgirent de nulle part. Les trois ninjas stoppèrent net et chacun se cacha derrière un arbre. Kakashi fit un mouvement de la tête à ses élèves pour leur faire comprendre de rester en arrière. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et sortirent leurs armes.

Kakashi repéra l'ennemi et montra la direction aux autres. D'un signe de la main, il leur indiqua quoi faire si nécessaire. Ensuite, il envoya un clone d'eau pour faire sortir l'ennemi de sa cachette. Il envoya deux kunai dans la direction de l'ennemi. Celui-ci esquiva facilement et se mit a découvert.

- « Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir avec deux kunai ??

- Non ! mais par contre ça t'a fait sortir de ta cachette.

- Oui, et alors !

- Et bien je vais pouvoir te capturer.

- Pas p... »

Le ninja venait de sentir le kunai froid contre sa gorge. Kakashi avait profité de la distraction de l'ennemi pour se glisser derrière lui en silence.

- « Alors ? Je ne pouvais pas t'avoir ??

- Non ! »

L'ennemi se transforma en boue et s'affaissa sur le sol. Kakashi sentit alors la lame froide d'un kunai. Il fit un léger signe de la main pour indiquer à ses élèves d'intervenir. Ceux-ci se concertèrent du regard. Ils décidèrent d'envoyer des « kage bunshin » de Naruto pour distraire l'ennemi et d'utiliser la force destructrice de Sakura pour le neutraliser.

Comme prévu, le ninja trouva en difficulté face à la cinquantaine de Naruto présent et relâcha Kakashi. Sakura arriva par derrière et neutralisa l'ennemi grâce à un coup de poing dévastateur. Kakashi n'eut plus qu'à le ligoter pour l'interroger.

- « Qui t'envoit ??

- Je ne dirai rien !

- Sakura…

- Non, non, non… c'est Orochimaru qui m'envoit.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il m'a dit de surveiller les arrivées depuis le village caché de la feuille et de tuer tout ninja originaire de là-bas.

- J'en étais sûr ! Il va falloir être prudent ! Sakura, tu ligotes l'ennemi !"

Kakashi se croqua le doigt.

-" Kuchiyose no jutsu !"

Un groupe de chien fit son apparition dans un nuage de fumée.

- " Pakkun et les autres ninken, puis-je vous confier la garde de ce ninja??"

- Pas de problème, Kakashi !" dit Pakkun

- " Bon, les autres on repart !" s'exclama le ninja copieur.

Et il repartirent...

_Voilà ! C'était le deuxième chapitre. Bon je sais c'est un peu longuet mais l'action arrive à grands pas. Là, c'est surtout pour mettre l'histoire en place. A plus les narutofans !_


End file.
